1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ratchet wrench 10 of the prior art has a handle 11 and a main body 12 which is provided with a center axial hole 14 with a core pillar 13 for pivoting a shaft rod 17. The shaft rod 17 is provided with a gear 15 and a core hole 16. The main body 12 is further provided with an insertion slot 18 for retaining an insertion plate 19, two check plates 20, and a dial seat 22 having two elastic press plates 21. The main body 12 is fitted into a housing 24 with a position confining hole 23. The housing 24 is provided with a notch 25 for retaining a projection 26 of the main body 12. The main body 12 is provided at the front end with a locking member 28 with a carrying hole 27.
Such a prior art ratchet wrench as described above is defective in design in that the locking member 28 is apt to unfasten to unable to control the shaft rod 17, and that the shaft rod 17 can not be easily aligned, and further that the shaft rod 17 is not structurally strong to sustain the torsion. In addition, the shaft rod 17 is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. Furthermore, the locking member 28 is apt to catch the machining chips which can inflict injuries on a person""s hand at such time when the ratchet wrench 10 is in action.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench is free of the deficiencies of the prior art ratchet wrench described above.
The objective, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.